The Ice Prince
by Heise Fire
Summary: CHAPTER 6 UPDATED! Kisah cinta antara sang Hyuuga Heiress, Hyuuga Hinata, dan sang Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara. Masa lalu dan masa depan yang saling berkaitan erat, dan Orochimaru yang selalu berusaha memisahkan mereka. RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

Hai Minna-sama

Ketemu lagi yah sama Fire di fic keempat Fire yang berjudul 'The Ice Prince' dengan pairing GaaraXHinata ini

Hinata : Heh Fire-sama, kenapa sih elu selaluuuuu masangin gue sama si panda Gaara ini? Bosen tau gak!

Fire : Gue males ganti-ganti, Hin. Lagian waktu gue bengong2 mikirin nih fic, nggak ada tokoh cowok yang cocok disandingin ma elu di alur ceritanya. Gitu.

Gaara : *blushing tingkat akut*

Hinata : ah whatever lah. Kamu Author-nya. Terserah elu dah. *melenggang pergi dengan anggunnya*

Gaara : Hi.. Hinata-chan! Tungguin dong! *blushing makin parah dan berlari menyusul kekasih (bohongan)-nya*

Author : Oke! Cukup dengan obrolan gaje di atas.

Silakan menikmati karya (gaje) dari fic ini

DISCLAIMER : Naruto tuh punyanya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, tapi 'The Ice Prince' serta ide ceritanya semua murni hasil pemikiran Fire sendiri

WARNING : agak OOC, gajeness guaranteed, don't like don't read

Happy Reading, Minna-sama

* * *

THE ICE PRINCE

Butir-butir salju lembut yang sangat indah berjatuhan dari langit, menghiasi Konohagakure dengan indahnya. Ya sekarang sedang musim salju di Konoha dan coba tebak. Ini hari Natal! Semua penduduk Konoha bergembira menyambut Natal. Mereka menghiasi rumah-rumah mereka dengan segala kerlap-kerlip Natal.

Di salah satu jalan besar Konoha, tampaklah seorang gadis dengan mata bagai mutiara dan rambut indigonya melambai-lambai di tengah udara dingin yang tak menghalanginya untuk berjalan-jalan di tengah salju. Senyum super samar menghiasi wajahnya yang bagaikan malaikat. Gadis itu memakai jaket berwarna hitam yang cukup tebal untuk menghangatkan badannya yang indah itu dan celana jeans hitam yang pas di kaki-kakinya yang panjang.

Dia terus melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat di atas salju yang agak tebal itu. Earphone hitamnya terpasang rapi di kedua telinganya sementara lagu-lagu Natal mengalun di telinganya dengan volume maximum. Matanya memandang lurus ke depan dan ekspresinya tak bisa dibaca. Akhirnya dia berhenti di pinggir sebuah hutan yang tak terlalu lebat dan seluruh pohonnya tertutup salju. Di pinggir hutan itu ada sebuah bangku hitam dengan sebuah lampu jalan hitam yang menyala di sampingnya. Itulah spot kesayangan gadis itu jika dia lagi pengen sendirian. Dia melangkah dengan cepat ke arah bangku itu dan duduk di sana.

Gadis itu adalah pewaris tunggal Klan Hyuuga yang terkenal di Konohagakure, Hyuuga Hinata.

Dia duduk di bangku hitam itu termenung sambil mendengarkan musik. Segalanya sangat sunyi dan hening. Itulah yang dia sukai. Sendirian dan tanpa gangguan. Uap-uap dingin terlihat melayang dan menghilang setiap kali dia menghembuskan napas. Entah kenapa, seulas senyum kecil terbentuk di wajah cantiknya. Tiba-tiba, dia merasakan keinginan yang sangat kuat untuk berjalan-jalan dan masuk ke dalam hutan yang, pada musim dingin bersalju bulan Desember tersebut, tidak terlalu lebat. Dia pun akhirnya berdiri dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya melewati salju yang cukup tebal tersebut, masuk lebih dalam ke dalam hutan. Belum cukup jauh dia berjalan, tiba-tiba dia merasakan sesuatu yang sangat lembut menimpa kepalanya. Hinata berhenti. Diambilnya benda lembut nakal yang menodai kehormatan rambut indigonya itu *plakkk*. Dan Hinata terkejut saat dia melihat sehelai bulu sangat lembut yang bahkan jauh lebih putih dari salju! "Bulu burung?", pikirnya bingung. Dia pun mendongak. Di cabang pohon yang tinggi di atasnya, yang membuat Hinata terkejut, sedang menatap tajam ke arahnya, bertenggerlah seekor angsa besar yang bulunya sama dengan warna bulu yang ada di tangan Hinata.

Entah kenapa mata Hinata tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari angsa putih besar itu. Angsa itu begitu indah namun ada yang aneh. Matanya. Mata angsa itu berwarna turquoise dan sangat jernih seperti kaca. Hinata segera seperti tertarik begitu melihat mata angsa itu. Beberapa saat berlalu dan Hinata masih terus menatap mata si angsa seakan ada magnet yang menariknya. Namun, angsa itu membuka sayapnya yang putih itu dan segera terbang pergi. "Hei!", seru Hinata. Dia segera berlari mengikuti angsa itu.

Cukup lama Hinata berlari-lari mengejar angsa itu. Dalam hatinya Hinata ngedumel karena angsa yang indah tersebut tiba-tiba saja terbang pergi ke arah yang nggak tentu. Namun Hinata, yang pada dasarnya ingin melihat angsa itu lebih lama lagi dan ingin tahu ke mana makhluk cantik tersebut mengarah ke mana itu, akhirnya terpaksa mengikuti si angsa yang sedang terbang rendah di antara pohon-pohon itu. Hinata sih agak capek juga. Dan tepat saat Hinata hampir menyerah, angsa itu menghilang ke antara pepohonan. "Sialan.", umpat Hinata pelan. Namun saat dia mengamati sekitarnya, rahang bawahnya jatuh ke bawah.

Di depannya tampak sebuah danau yang dikelilingi pepohonan. Anehnya danau yang sangat tenang itu tidak membeku. Ketenangan permukaan danau tersebut membuatnya menjadi seperti danau kaca. Danau itu sangat indah bagaikan kristal biru yang jernih. Hinata menahan napas saat melihat pemandangan yang luar biasa di depannya ini. "Uwah..", kata norak yang mengekspresikan kekagumannya terhadap keindahan danau itu meluncur dari mulutnya. Saat dia sedang sibuk mengamati keindahan danau di depannya, terdengar suara gemerisik dari balik pepohonan yang ada di belakangnya. Hinata segera berbalik. Angsa putih yang tadi keluar dari pepohonan dan mendarat agak jauh dari Hinata. Hinata menautkan kedua alisnya. "Angsa ini.. seakan ingin menunjukkan tempat ini padaku. Apa maksudnya?", pikir Hinata bingung. Entah karena alasan apa, tubuhnya menegang dan dia menatap ke arah angsa itu dengan tatapan waspada.

Tiba-tiba, angsa putih itu melebarkan sayapnya seperti hendak terbang. Seluruh tubuhnya berpendar dengan cahaya putih. Hinata makin waspada dan merasa agak takut melihat apa yang barusan terjadi. Angsa itu semakin berpendar. Makin lama makin terang kemudian..

ZRING!

Cahaya putih yang sangat menyilaukan memancar dari tubuh si angsa. Cahayanya sangat membutakan. Hinata mengangkat lengannya untuk melindungi matanya dari cahaya putih misterius tersebut. Perlahan, cahaya putih itu memudar. Saat Hinata menurunkan lengannya, cahaya itu sudah sebagian besar menghilang. Dan apa yang dilihat Hinata selanjutnya seakan membuat jantungnya copot. Di tempat di mana seharusnya si angsa tadi berada, berbaringlah seseorang!

Hinata, entah keinginan atau apa, segera berlari menghampiri orang itu. Saat Hinata sudah pas ada di sebelahnya, tampak jelas itu seorang laki-laki yang terbungkus dengan jubah tipis berwarna putih. Beberapa helai bulu tampak berserakan di sekelilingnya. "Hei, kamu nggak apa-apa?", Hinata memegang bahu laki-laki itu. Hinata agak terkejut saat merasakan rasa dingin yang amat sangat saat dia menyentuh bahu si laki-laki. "Uh..", desahan napas yang keluar dari mulut laki-laki itu adalah yang terlemah yang pernah didengar Hinata, seolah laki-laki di depannya itu sedang sangat kesakitan. "Mari. Kubantu kau.", Hinata tidak menghiraukan rasa dingin yang menusuk kulit tangannya dan membantu laki-laki itu duduk. Laki-laki itu mengangkat muka dan apa yang dilihat Hinata nyaris membuatnya pingsan, untung saja image cool Hinata memasungnya sehingga hal itu tak terjadi.

Laki-laki itu amat sangat tampan, tampan bagaikan malaikat. Matanya bewarna turquoise jernih, sama persis dengan mata angsa yang dilihat Hinata tadi. Rambutnya berwarna merah menyala serta tampak sangat lembut walaupun modelnya jabrik. Pemuda itu tak beralis dan di sekeliling matanya terdapat lingkaran hitam yang membuatnya makin keren. Kulitnya putih, nyaris seputih salju yang ada di bawah mereka. Di kening kirinya terdapat tato berbentuk kanji 'Ai' yang berarti cinta. Matanya yang jernih itu memancarkan kesan misterius namun di saat yang sama juga memancarkan kesedihan yang sangat dalam. Hinata tak mampu mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemuda misterius di depannya itu. Si pemuda di depannya itu juga menatap Hinata dan senyum samar menghiasi wajahnya yang tampan itu. Eh tunggu dulu! Hinata menautkan alisnya sedikit. "Mata pemuda ini.. sama dengan mata angsa yang tadi.. Apakah.. Jangan-jangan.. pemuda ini adalah.. angsa yang tadi?", pikirnya dengan sedikit ketakutan.

Serta merta Hinata melepaskan tangannya dari pemuda itu dan langsung menjauh, menciptakan jarak yang tidak bisa dibilang pendek antara dia dengan pemuda misterius tersebut. Pemuda tadi dengan mata yang tampak lemah dan sayu menatap Hinata dengan pandangan yang seakan sedih karena Hinata menjauhkan diri darinya. Hinata menatap laki-laki muda yang kira-kira seumuran dengannya di depannya tersebut dengan pandangan waspada, siaga dan mungkin.. takut?

Laki-laki berambut merah menyala di depan Hinata itu mengulurkan tangannya perlahan ke arah Hinata. Pandangannya seolah memohon pada Hinata untuk menerima uluran tangannya itu, tapi Hinata terlalu curiga dan mungkin juga agak takut terhadap pemuda misterius jelmaan angsa yang tak dikenalnya tersebut. Hinata tak bergerak, tangannya mengepal membentuk tinju. Tanpa disadarinya, Hinata mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya namun hanya sesaat. Pemuda itu, tanpa menurunkan tangannya, mulai berjalan mendekati Hinata. Hinata yang mendengar ada suara langkah kaki di atas salju segera mundur beberapa langkah.

"Hinata.."

Terdengar suara yang seperti hembusan napas menyebutkan nama Hinata, membuat gadis berambut indigo itu mengangkat mukanya dan langsung menatap pemuda itu tepat di mata turquoisenya. "Hinata.. akhirnya kita bertemu lagi..", kata pemuda itu, melanjutkan kalimatnya yang mana makin membuat Hinata bingung. Suara pemuda Ai itu sangat lembut, kedengarannya persis seperti tiupan angin. "Kau tahu namaku? Siapa kau?", tanya Hinata dengan nada suara datar namun tak bisa dipungkiri kalau dia merasa ketakutan. Sendirian bersama pemuda misterius tersebut, di tempat yang bisa dibilang sepi lagi. "Tak penting aku tahu namamu dari mana. Kumohon kemarilah, Hinata.", pemuda itu mulai tersenyum, membuat Hinata seakan tersihir oleh ketampanannya. Perlahan, kaki Hinata mulai melangkah, selangkah demi selangkah.

"Sebelumnya.. kamu siapa?", tanya Hinata, menghentikan langkahnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum makin lebar. Matanya melembut. Ditatapnya Hinata. Jubah putihnya melambai-lambai ditiup angin dingin. "Bisa kau sebutkan namamu? Atau siapa dirimu?", tanya Hinata. Dia mulai tidak sabar karena melihat senyum si pemuda yang menurutnya membuang-buang waktu saja untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hinata yang simpel. Pemuda itu memiringkan kepalanya sedikit sambil tersenyum hangat, senyum yang membuat hati Hinata seakan meleleh. Pemuda tampan nan misterius itu menatap mata putih Hinata dengan mata turquoisenya dalam-dalam, tatapannya begitu lembut, hangat, dan menenangkan, namun di saat yang sama tatapan itu membuat hati Hinata seakan sangat sedih dan iba karena tatapan mata bening pemuda itu seperti menyimpan penderitaan dan kesedihan yang teramat dalam. Akhirnya si pemuda itu menjawab..

"Aku adalah Pangeran Es. Namaku Sabaku no Gaara."

* * *

I hope you liked this first chapter

Sudah Fire edid *Readers : nggak nanya*..

By the way..

Read 'n Review please


	2. Chapter 2

Maaf update nya lama yah

Bales Review Mode : ON *cklek-bunyi saklar dicetek-*

Hyu Chan : yah emang agak nyerempet nyerempet Swan Lake getoh…haha

Merai Alixya Kudo : makasih atas reviewnya..review lagi dong *ditabok*

Akira Fujikaze : makasih dah di fave

Hina bee lover : thx yah

UchiHyu : oke

Lollytha-Chan : makasih.. boleh boleh ajah

OraRi : iya mungkin juga ya buat pamer *Gaara : (langsung membela diri) ENAK AJA! YANG NULIS JUGA SAPA?*.. jujur, sebenarnya sebelumnya Fire ada ide ngasih judul The Desert Prince.. tapi kok aneh.. jadinya The Ice Prince.. cocok kan ama kepribadian Gaara? Haha

Mayra : okeeee

Fidy : oke makasih atas review nya

Mayu : makasih ya dah di fave.. *peluk2 mayu -ditampar-*

Oke gak usah banyak mulut..

Kita mulai!

Jeng jeng jeng jengggg

* * *

Hinata menautkan alisnya mendengar kata-kata pemuda asing di depannya itu. "Kamu bilang apa? Pangeran Es? Hah?", tanya Hinata, masih dalam usaha untuk memproses semuanya dalam otaknya (yang error)*plakk*. Pemuda bertato Ai di bagian kening yang sedang berdiri dengan (sok) kerennya di depan Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum. "Yah begitulah.", katanya singkat. "Hmm..", alis Hinata makin bertaut. Dia masih bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan pemuda bernama Sabaku no Gaara di depannya ini. "Oh.", daripada nggak ada yang bisa dibicarakan, Hinata pun hanya bisa ber-'oh' ria. "Eh tapi kok namamu nggak matching, ya?", Hinata memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Hah? Apa maksudmu?", tanya Gaara. Kali ini gilirannya yang pasang wajah bego. "Enggak. Sabaku kan artinya padang pasir, tapi kok kamu.. Pangeran Es?", tanya Hinata dengan nada bingung.

Mendengar itu, Gaara tersedak menahan tawa. Melihat gelagat Gaara yang menahan tawa, Hinata agak tersinggung, seolah Gaara menganggap pertanyaannya barusan adalah pertanyaan paling bodoh. "Masak Gaara menganggap pertanyaanku lucu? Kalau memang iya, apanya yang lucu?", pikir Hinata, menyipitkan mata kanannya. "Hinata, masa kau nggak ingat sama aku?", tanya Gaara. Pertanyaannya kali ini berhasil membuat yang ditanyai hanya bisa diam mematung. "Ingat kamu? Kita ketemu kan baru kali ini?", Hinata balik bertanya dengan nada bingung campur heran. Mendengar itu, senyum Gaara lenyap. "Kau.. nggak ingat aku?", tanyanya dengan suara yang amat pelan.

"Memangnya kamu siapa? Apa aku mengenalmu? Kurasa tidak.", Hinata makin bingung dengan pertanyaan Gaara barusan. Apakah dia mengenal pria asing bernama Gaara ini? "Hinata.. benarkah.. kau sama sekali tidak mengingat aku? Aku, Sabaku no Gaara?", mata Gaara menyiratkan suatu perasaan yang tak bisa dibaca oleh Hinata. Tiba-tiba, Gaara berjalan mendekati Hinata dan langsung melingkarkan kedua lengannya di sekeliling Hinata dan menarik si gadis berambut indigo gelap itu ke dadanya yang bidang. "Ekh?", Hinata kaget. Apalagi saat rasa dingin yang amat sangat dari tubuh Gaara menyelimuti dirinya.

"Hinata, jangan main-main.. benarkah kau nggak ingat aku walaupun hanya sedikit?", suara Gaara agak serak didominasi oleh perasaan sedih. "Ng-nggak..", Hinata mulai ngejer karena kedinginan. "Gaara.. Di-dingin..", bisiknya, nggak kuat menahan rasa dingin yang menjalar dari tubuh si pria berambut merah yang sedang memeluknya erat itu. Perlahan, Gaara melepaskan Hinata dari pelukannya. Matanya memandang Hinata dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Hinata..", katanya dengan nada suara yang terdengar amat sangat sedih. Hinata yang sudah terlepas dari pelukan dingin Gaara langsung menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya. "Dingin.. dingin.. dingin..", gumamnya berulang-ulang. "Gilaaaa! Nih orang manusia bukan, sih? Badannya dingin banget nggak ketulungan, deh!", gerutu Hinata dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba, Hinata menyadari sesuatu. Dia mengangkat mukanya dan melihat ke arah langit yang sekarang sudah gelap. Sudah malam! "Eh? Sudah malam, ya?", katanya entah pada siapa namun yang jelas bukan pada Gaara. Gaara hanya terus menatap Hinata dengan pandangan sedih dan putus asa. "Maaf, Gaara. Aku harus pulang. Hari sudah malam. Mungkin besok aku akan datang lagi.", Hinata berdiri dan membersihkan salju yang menempel di pakaian dan celananya. "Kau.. akan datang lagi besok?", mata Gaara yang sebelumnya suram entah kenapa sekarang terlihat sedikit lebih cerah. "Mungkin. Orangtuaku nggak ada di rumah. Mereka bepergian untuk bisnis ke Paris untuk waktu yang lama. Aku sendirian di rumahku.", Hinata tersenyum, entah kenapa. Mendengar itu, sudut sudut bibir tipis Gaara mulai tertarik ke atas.

"Hinata, kalau kau mau datang, mungkin kau harus datang dalam waktu yang sama seperti tadi. Percuma kalau kau datang lebih awal tapi aku masih berwujud angsa.", kata Gaara sambil mengangkat bahunya sedikit. "Eh? Apa hubungannya?", tanya Hinata agak terkejut. "Saat pagi sampai sore jam 5, aku berwujud angsa. Tapi saat sore sampai matahari terbit keesokan harinya, aku manusia. Begitu sinar matahari menyentuh tubuhku, aku akan berubah kembali menjadi angsa.", Gaara menjelaskan. "Oh begitu. Ini jam..", Hinata melirik jam tangannya dan refleks melebarkan matanya saat membaca angka yang terpampang di jam itu. "Jam 9 malam!", pekik Hinata. Jujur saja, Gaara agak kaget saat melihat reaksi Hinata yang menurutnya sangat nggak anggun itu. Si pemuda es itu menaikkan kedua alisnya sedikit.

"Padahal perasaan aku baru sebentar aja deh ada di sini?", pikir Hinata, memasukkan tangan kirinya ke dalam saku jeansnya. "Hinata.", panggil Gaara, yang membuat Hinata menoleh ke arah pemuda itu. "Apa?", hanya itu responnya. "Kau.. benar benar mau pergi sekarang?", tanya Gaara. Mendengar itu, Hinata menarik napas panjang. "Jujur saja, aku sih betah berada di sini. Di rumahku sepi banget.", jawabnya sambil memandang Gaara. "Kau boleh tinggal lebih lama, kok.", senyum Gaara. "Baiklah. Mungkin aku akan di sini sampai beberapa jam lagi.", Hinata berjalan mendekati tepian danau. "Kau mau apa, Hinata? Jangan bilang kamu mau njebur ke dalam danau itu.", kata Gaara diselingi senyuman manis di wajah tampannya.

Mendengar itu, muncul pertigaan di kepala Hinata. "Ngawur ae! Aku masih ingin hidup! Aneh-aneh aja deh kamu nih!", katanya dengan kesal. Pemuda Ai di depannya itu hanya tertawa mendengar perkataan Hinata. "Eh Gaara, sejujurnya sih kalo aku lihat kamu, kamu tuh persis banget dengan seseorang. Mulai dari penampilan, suara, sampai nama. Wah kebetulan yang hebat ya!", kata Hinata, menyunggingkan senyum ke arah Gaara. "Benarkah? Siapa?", tanya Gaara, mendekati Hinata. "Kau mengingatkanku pada Kazekage-sama.", senyum Hinata makin lebar. Mendengar jawaban Hinata, senyum Gaara lenyap sepenuhnya. "Ka-Kazekage?", dia tergagap. Hinata mengangguk cepat dan matanya mulai menerawang. "Hinata.. apa kau tak tahu..", kata Gaara dalam hati.

"Akulah sang Kazekage."

FLASHBACK

"Lepaskan Hinata!", teriak Gaara, sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari kedua ular besar yang mengikat tubuhnya pada batang pohon. Pria ular berambut panjang hitam bak Sadako *digampar Orochimaru* dan berkulit super pucat yang diketahui bernama Orochimaru yang berdiri di depan Gaara itu hanya tertawa licik dan penuh kemenangan. "Wah wah. Sang Kazekage rupanya benar benar mencintai Hyuuga Heiress ini.", kata Orochimaru, sambil menatap Hinata yang pingsan di lengannya. "Sialan kau, Orochimaru!", umpat Gaara penuh kemarahan.

"Khu khu khu. Rupanya rumor itu benar, bahwa Sang Kazekage Sunagakure jatuh cinta pada Hyuuga Heiress sampai mau menyerahkan diri segala hanya demi menyelamatkan gadis yang dicintainya.", Orochimaru tertawa mengejek. "Kau bodoh, Kazekage. Persis seperti ayahmu. Mau menyerahkan dirimu padaku hanya, sekali lagi hanya, demi seorang gadis yang kau cintai. Khu khu khu. Lucu. Lucu sekali. Aku sampai tertawa.". Gaara hanya bisa diam menahan amarah sambil merapatkan giginya begitu mendengar kalimat Orochimaru. Mata turquoisenya pun bergerak dan berhenti tepat pada gadis berambut indigo dengan mata tertutup yang sedang pingsan di lengan kiri Orochimaru. Seketika matanya berubah saat melihat pemandangan yang mengiris hatinya itu. "Hinata..", gumam Gaara dengan sangat pelan.

FLASHBACK OFF

"Gaara? Gaara?", Hinata menaik turunkan tangannya di depan wajah pemuda Ai yang tampak sedang terbengong bengong tersebut, menampar Pangeran Es itu kembali ke dunia nyata. "E-eh.. a-apa?", tanya Gaara dengan begonya *keren-keren bego… huuu Gaara payah.. –Gaara pundung di pojo'an-*. "Kamu ngelamun, tahu!", Hinata agak kesal. "O-oh.. benarkah?", Gaara merasa agak malu. Dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa gatal. "Emang kamu ngelamunin apa'an sih?", tanya Hinata, tiba-tiba saja penasaran dengan apa yang dilamunkan Gaara. "Eh? Bukan apa-apa, kok.", Gaara mengelak sembari menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, seakan berusaha menghindar dari tatapan Hinata yang begitu intens.

"Cih!", Hinata mendecih, membuat Gaara menoleh kembali ke arah Hinata dengan tatapan yang seakan bertanya 'kenapa?'. "Kau nggak ahli berbohong, Gaara.", desak Hinata, menaikkan satu sudut bibirnya, menyeringai. Gaara melebarkan matanya sedikit. "Tapi kalau kamu nggak mau kasih tahu aku juga nggak apa-apa kok.", Hinata kembali tersenyum, yang mana membuat Gaara sedikit merasa lega. "Kazekage-sama sifatnya juga sama denganmu. Sukanya merahasiakan sesuatu!", Hinata memajukan bibirnya sedikit, seakan kesal saat mengingat sifat sang Kazekage. Mendengar kata 'Kazekage-sama' meluncur dari bibir Hinata, Gaara kembali tersentak. "Hinata.. tidakkah kau sadar? Kazekage yang kau bicarakan itu sekarang sedang berdiri di depanmu! Dia sedang berbicara denganmu sekarang! Akulah Kazekage itu, Hinata!", jerit Gaara dalam hati. "Hinata! Kumohon ingatlah aku!", batinnya dengan pahit.

"Uhuk!", tiba-tiba Gaara terbatuk. Tangan kirinya terangkat menutupi mulutnya. "Gaara, kau nggak apa-apa?", Hinata segera mendekati Gaara dengan kekhawatiran yang entah kenapa menyerangnya. "Uhuk! Ohok!", batuk Gaara makin parah. Dia terjatuh ke salju. "Gaara!", Hinata segera berlutut di samping Gaara sambil memegangi bahu pemuda berambut merah itu. "Uhhh..", tangan Gaara turun. Mata Hinata segera melebar begitu melihat apa yang ada, menggenang tepatnya, di telapak tangan Gaara.

Darah.

"Gaara!", tiba-tiba saja tangan kiri Hinata menyentuh dagu Gaara yang berlumuran darah, menodai tangannya yang putih dengan cairan merah tua yang asalnya dari tubuh makhluk hidup tersebut. Gaara terkejut dengan perlakuan Hinata. Dia menoleh pada Hinata. Kali ini giliran Hinata yang kaget. Jarak di antara wajah mereka nyaris nggak ada! Hidung mereka pun nyaris bersentuhan. Gaara memegang tangan Hinata yang ada di dagunya. "Aku..", Hinata bingung mau ngomong apa karena gugup. Entah kenapa walaupun dia merasa pipinya panas, namun pipinya tak memerah sama sekali, yang mana sangat disyukurinya karena dengan begitu Gaara nggak akan tahu jika Hinata merasa malu dan gugup. Ralat! SANGAT MALU DAN SANGAT GUGUP! Sementara itu, ada sedikit semburat merah muda di pipi Gaara, entah Hinata bisa melihatnya atau tidak *padahal Author yang nulis tapi Author nggak tahu-ditabok-*

Entah dapat dorongan nista dari mana atau kesurupan setan apa, tiba-tiba saja Gaara mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata, hendak mencium Hinata. Makin dekat, Hinata makin ndredeg. Hinata ingin menolak, namun tubuhnya kaku dan tidak mau menuruti perintah otaknya yang sebenarnya memaksa anggota anggota tubuhnya untuk bergerak menjauhkan diri dari pria bernama Sabaku no Gaara yang baru dikenalnya ini namun yang hendak menciumnya, di bibir lagi!

Saat bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan, Gaara tersentak. Jantungnya serasa diremas sekuat-kuatnya. "UAAAAGH!", Gaara tiba-tiba menjerit, membuat Hinata sangat terkejut. "Gaara! Kamu kenapa?", Hinata memegang bahu Gaara yang sedang meremas jantungnya. "Uhuk! Ugh!", darah menyembur makin banyak dari mulut Gaara, menodai salju di bawah tubuhnya serta jubahnya yang warnanya sama putihnya dengan salju di bawah tubuhnya. "Ukh.. Hinata..", tangan Gaara yang merah karena darah bergetar hebat. Tangannya naik meraih lengan Hinata. "Gaara! Kau kenapa? Apa yang ter-"

BRUK

"-jadi..", suara Hinata menjadi pelan saat dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Gaara terjatuh pingsan di dada Hinata. Nafas Gaara yang sangat cepat terdengar jelas di telinga Hinata. "Gaara..", tubuh Hinata gemetar melihat Gaara yang tidak bergerak di pelukannya. Sekilas gambaran yang dikenalnya melintas di benaknya, membuat dinding ketakutan terbangun di pikirannya. Akhirnya gambaran itu menjadi jelas di otaknya, mengirim pesan ke hatinya, membuat hatinya menjadi sangat sakit dan takut. Gaara mengingatkannya pada orang itu. Kini di mata Hinata, Gaara yang ada di pelukannya bagaikan orang itu. Dia memeluk Gaara erat di dadanya. Gambaran di otaknya itu membuat suaranya refleks meneriakkan satu nama dari masa lalunya.

"Kazekage-sama!"

Di tempat lain..

Seorang laki-laki berwajah mengerikan berkulit sepucat mayat dengan rambut hitam panjang dan mata serupa mata ular yang memancarkan kelicikan sedang menyeringai sadis. Tangannya terkepal. Seekor ular putih yang mengerikan menyembul dari balik bahunya. Terdengar suara mendesis yang sangat licik keluar dari bibirnya yang tipis.

"Hoo. Kazekage, kau sudah bertemu kembali dengan Hinata-sama. Khu khu khu. Menarik. Menarik, Kazekage. Baiklah, aku akan ikut bermain lagi. Permainan ini baru saja akan dimulai! Kazekage, aku menunggu. Orochimaru menunggumu."

-TBC-

* * *

Fuah akhirnya update juga..

Maaf membuat Minna-sama menunggu lama.. *Readers : sapa yg nunggu?*

By the way,

Read 'n Review please


	3. Chapter 3

OraRi : thx atas reviewnya

Lollytha-chan : oke

Akira : bukan gak jadi tapi tertunda.. di sini ada kok

Merai : makasih ya

Hyu Chan : lama nggak ketemu -peluk-*digampar*..

Di chap ini ada lagu romance yang judulnya 'Can You Feel The Love Tonight'.. liriknya tuh yang di underline.. dan kalo ada nama Hinata ato Gaara di dlm tanda kurung sebelum lirik lagu, itu tuh artinya itu di pihak mereka ato di pikiran mereka lah..

Bagi yang pernah lihat film animasi Disney 'The Lion King' yang pertama pasti tahu nih lagu.. yang pas Simba sama Nala berduaan di hutan waktu mereka dah gede

Oke!

Go on with the story!

* * *

Saat bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan, Gaara tersentak. Jantungnya terasa diremas sekuat-kuatnya. "UAAGH!", Gaara tiba-tiba menjerit, membuat Hinata sangat terkejut. "Gaara! Kamu kenapa?", Hinata memegang bahu Gaara yang sedang meremas jantungnya. "Uhuk! Ugh!", darah menyembur makin banyak dari mulut Gaara, menodai salju di bawah tubuhnya serta jubahnya yang warnanya sama putihnya dengan salju di bawah tubuhnya. "Ukh.. Hinata..", tangan Gaara yang merah karena darah bergetar hebat. Tangannya naik meraih lengan Hinata. "Gaara! Kau kenapa? Apa yang ter-"

BRUK

"-jadi..", suara Hinata menjadi pelan saat dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Gaara terjatuh pingsan di dada Hinata. Nafas Gaara yang sangat cepat terdengar jelas di telinga Hinata. "Gaara..", tubuh Hinata gemetar melihat Gaara yang tidak bergerak di pelukannya. Sekilas gambaran yang dikenalnya melintas di benaknya, membuat dinding ketakutan terbangun di pikirannya. Akhirnya gambaran itu menjadi jelas di otaknya, mengirim pesan ke hatinya, membuat hatinya menjadi sangat sakit dan takut. Gaara mengingatkannya pada orang itu. Kini di mata Hinata, Gaara bagaikan orang itu. Dia memeluk Gaara erat di dadanya.

"Kazekage-sama!"

Di tempat lain..

Seorang laki-laki berwajah mengerikan berkulit sepucat mayat dengan rambut hitam panjang dan mata serupa mata ular yang memancarkan kelicikan sedang menyeringai sadis. Tangannya terkepal. Seekor ular putih yang mengerikan menyembul dari balik bahunya. Terdengar suara mendesis yang sangat licik keluar dari bibirnya yang tipis.

"Hoo. Kazekage, kau sudah bertemu kembali dengan Hinata-sama. Khu khu khu. Menarik. Menarik, Kazekage. Baiklah, aku akan ikut bermain lagi. Permainan ini baru saja akan dimulai! Kazekage, aku menunggu. Orochimaru menunggumu."

* * *

Hinata duduk di tepi danau sambil termenung memikirkan apa yang terjadi sekaligus sedikit mikir tentang masa depannya yang kelihatan suram*plakk*, bingung mau ngapain. Di belakangnya tampak sesosok tubuh kekar terbaring di atas salju. Ya, Hinata meletakkan Gaara di salju dengan jaket hitamnya untuk alas kepala si bocah berambut merah itu. Bingung mau ngapain, Hinata mengambil iPod dan earphone nya lalu mulai mendengarkan lagu-lagu yang bisa dibilang nge rock. Matanya menjelajahi pemandangan indah di sekelilingnya dengan malas karena ada rasa panas yang menyerang matanya, yaitu ngantuk. Kepalanya sudah berkali-kali terjatuh-jatuh namun untung saja nggak sampai jatuh permanen alias ketiduran. Namun tak lama kemudian akhirnya pertahanan Hinata runtuh juga. Dia menyerah dan..

KLUK

Kepalanya pun jatuh tertunduk, dengan earphone yang tetap terpasang rapi di kupingnya. Rambut indigonya yang panjang menutupi wajahnya.

Tak lama setelah Hinata ketiduran, terdengar suara dari belakangnya, disertai oleh suara desahan napas lemah yang dikarenakan rasa sakit. "Uhuk.. Uhuk..", ditambah beberapa suara orang terbatuk-batuk seperti orang yang sudah tua dan penyakitan*Gaara : (mencak-mencak) APA MAKSUD LU? GUE BATUK-BATUK BERARTI GUE ORANG TUA PENYAKITAN? OH NO!*. Gaara yang baru saja tersadar dari pingsannya, hal pertama yang melintas di benaknya yang masih agak berkabut adalah Hinata. "Hinata!", katanya setengah berteriak. Dia segera terbangun dan langsung tolah-toleh mencari Hinata. Rasa lega segera menyapu dirinya begitu dia melihat sesosok gadis berambut indigo yang sedang duduk di tepi danau. Saat Gaara menyentuh apa yang menjadi alas kepalanya, dia mengambil jaket Hinata.

"Ini.. jaket Hinata?", batin Gaara sambil melihat jaket hitam di tangannya itu. Bau parfum Bvlgari Aqua menguar dari jaket Hinata. Dia meremas jaket Hinata. Meremas jaket itu jadi seperti dipeluk oleh Hinata sendiri.

Eh?

Tunggu.

Dipeluk Hinata?

Blush.

Pipi Gaara pun sukses dengan indahnya dihiasi oleh semburat merah muda. "Jadi ingat..", Gaara senyum-senyum gaje seperti orang gila*Gaara : gue nista banget sih di fic ini!*.

FLASHBACK

"Hei Kazekage-sama.", gadis berambut indigo di depannya itu berkacak pinggang. "Apa?", tanya Gaara balik dengan stoicnya, namun dengan senyum samar. "Kembalikan jaketku!", kata Hinata setengah berteriak. Sebuah pertigaan muncul di kepalanya. "Ahaha. Hinata, kau membuatku jadi ingin..", kalimat Gaara terhenti. Seulas senyum manis mengembang di wajahnya. Dia meremas jaket hitam di tangannya dengan lembut. "Ingin apa?", tanya Hinata setengah membentak. "Nggak jadi, deh!", kata Gaara yang berhasil membuat hati Hinata tambah mendidih.

"Cih!", Hinata mendecih dengan kesal, membuat senyum Gaara hilang. "Hinata, jangan marah dong!", Gaara panik. "Huh. Kau menyebalkan.", nada suara Hinata berubah menjadi jauh lebih stoic dari Gaara. "Eh? Kamu kenapa, sih?", Gaara memegang bahu Hinata. "Hih sentuh-sentuh segala!", Hinata dengan kasar menepis tangan Gaara dari bahunya. Namun kekasaran Hinata justru membuat Gaara kepingin banget ngakak, namun dia berpikir.. Jika sampai Sabaku no Gaara ngakak, apa kata dunia?

Tiba-tiba dengan kecepatan yang jauh lebih tinggi dari Konoha no Kiiroi Senkou, Hinata menyambar jaket hitamnya yang ada di tangan Gaara, membuat Gaara terkejut. "Huh!", Hinata mendesah jengkel. Dia melangkah dengan cepat ke arah pintu. "Besok aku pulang. Aku nggak ingin ada orang lain yang tahu tentang ini. Aku di sini hanya untuk misi dari Hokage. Hubungan lebih dari hubungan aliansi antara kau dan aku, misalnya persahabatan begini, adalah hal yang dilarang.", katanya sebelum memutar kenop pintu. "Ah Hinata, nggak apa-apa, kan?", tanya Gaara dengan nada menggoda.

PIK

Sebuah pertigaan yang merah membara muncul di kepalanya. "Grrr..", tangannya mengepal. Senyum Gaara lenyap, matanya melebar. Hinata berbalik menghadap Gaara, 'Byakugan' aktif. Dan sebuah teriakan yang menggemparkan Dunia Ninja pun keluar dari mulut sang Hyuuga Heiress..

"KAZEKAGE-SAMA NYEBELIIIIIIIIIN!"

FLASHBACK OFF

"Hihihi..", Gaara terkikik kecil dengan tawa yang berhasil membuat Author ketakutan karena suara tawa Gaara persis seperti ketawanya kuntilanak *buakkk*. "Persis seperti saat itu.. sebuah jaket bisa sangat berarti bagiku..", gumamnya pelan. "Hei Hinata.", dia berdiri dan menghampiri Hinata. Gaara duduk di samping Hinata dan menyentuh bahu si Hyuuga Heiress lembut. Namun yang membuat Gaara kaget, Hinata nggak merespon. Gaara sempat panik, namun setelah merasakan nafas Hinata yang teratur, Gaara pun tersenyum dan menyadari bahwa Hinata ketiduran. Gaara memakaikan jaket hitam Hinata di tubuh yang empunya jaket dan, sambil blushing parah, perlahan Gaara menarik tubuh Hinata ke tubuhnya dan meletakkan kepala Hinata di dadanya yang bidang.

Gaara's POV

Hinata, aku sangat bahagia kau ada di sisiku lagi. Sudah lama aku tak bertemu denganmu, sejak aku disihir oleh Orochimaru menjadi seperti ini. Tapi Hinata, aku sangat sedih begitu aku mengetahui kau sama sekali tak mengingatku. Apa yang sudah dilakukan Orochimaru sialan itu padamu, Hinata? Apa dia menghapus aku dari ingatanmu? Pasti begitu! Hinata, cobalah untuk mengingatku. Aku ingin kita menjadi seperti dulu lagi.

Hinata, sebelumnya maafkan aku. Dulu saat kau bilang padaku kau menyukaiku, aku malah membohongi diriku sendiri, terlebih lagi membohongi dirimu, dengan bilang aku lebih menyukai Matsuri daripada kau. Saat kau pergi, rasanya ada yang hilang. Dan saat kau disandera oleh Orochimaru, baru saat itulah aku menyadari perasaanku padamu. Aku juga sadar bahwa aku sama sekali tak menyukai Matsuri. Namun saat aku menyadari bahwa aku mencintaimu, semuanya sudah terlambat.

Aku tidak sempat bicara lagi denganmu sampai Orochimaru memisahkanku darimu. Kau yang seperti mati suri selama kejadian dengan Orochimaru itu berlangsung, tak bisa melihatku yang sangat berusaha untuk menolongmu sampai hampir mati di tangan Orochimaru. Kita tidak sempat bicara lagi setelah itu. Dan ketika kita bertemu, kau.. sudah melupakan aku dan sama sekali tak mengingatku.

Tapi.. kenapa kau ingat Kazekage? Itu berarti kau ingat saat-saat kita bersama, kan? Aku tidak mengerti, Hinata. Kalau kau mengingat Kazekage, bukankah sudah seharusnya kau mengingatku? Tapi kenapa kau melihatku seolah aku orang lain? Itu menyakitiku, Hinata! Sangat menyakitiku!

Hinata.. kumohon.. ingatlah aku.

End Gaara's POV

Gaara sedang sibuk berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri, ketika tiba-tiba dia merasakan Hinata bergerak di dadanya. Gaara segera tertampar kembali ke dunia nyata dan langsung melonggarkan pelukannya untuk memberi ruang pada Hinata. Hinata menegakkan badannya yang masih lemas itu. Awalnya dia sama sekali nggak menyadari kehadiran Gaara, namun saat Gaara melingkarkan kedua lengannya di sekeliling tubuh Hinata barulah Hinata sadar bahwa selama ini dia tidur di pelukan Gaara. Dan bisa ditebak, hal itu berhasil membuat pipinya menjadi sedikit ternoda warna merah muda. Hinata langsung melepaskan diri dari pelukan Gaara. Selain karena malu, dia juga kedinginan.

Entah dorongan dari mana, Hinata melirik jam tangannya. Jam 4 pagi. Hinata segera membelalakkan matanya. Setelah melirik Gaara sebentar, dia mengarahkan matanya ke arah matahari terbit. Dan matanya membelalak lebih lebar saat dia melihat sinar kemerahan di ufuk. Gaara yang mengetahui gelagat Hinata itu tersenyum sedih, kemudian memegang tangan Hinata dengan lembut. "Hinata.. memang sudah kenyataan.", katanya dengan halus. Mata Hinata berubah menjadi sendu. Dia menoleh ke arah Gaara. "Kau.. akan jadi.. itu lagi, kan?", katanya dengan suara pelan. Dia mengganti kata 'angsa' dengan 'itu' karena terlalu pahit baginya untuk menghadapi kenyataan bahwa tak lama lagi Pangeran Es di sebelahnya akan berubah kembali menjadi seekor angsa.

Tiba-tiba, apa yang tak diduga namun diharapkan oleh Gaara terjadi. Hinata menabraknya dan langsung memeluk tubuhnya erat-erat. "Hi-Hinata..", muka Gaara langsung memerah tomat. "Berjanjilah padaku, kalau kau akan berubah lagi menjadi manusia..", suara Hinata bergetar. Gaara melebarkan matanya sebentar, kemudian dia balas memeluk Hinata. Senyum hangat menghiasi wajahnya, "Tenang saja, Hinata.. aku akan kembali menjadi manusia, kok..", katanya dengan nada menenangkan. "Syukurlah. Kalau tidak, akan kucincang-cincang kau! Dan kebetulan Neji sepupuku suka makan daging angsa!", nada suara Hinata tiba-tiba berubah mengerikan. Gaara mendelik dan menelan ludah. Hinata melepaskan diri dari pelukan Gaara dan langsung terkekeh melihat ekspresi takut Gaara.

Memukul pundak Gaara pelan (baca : keras), Hinata berkata dengan senyum di wajahnya, "Ah aku kan cuma bercanda sih.". "Bercanda kok gitu?", Gaara memajukan bibirnya sedikit. Melihat ekspresi Gaara, Hinata langsung mendelik. "Kyaaaa! Gaara lucu bangeeeeeeeeeet!", jerit inner Hinata. Semburat merah muda yang nyaris tak terlihat menghiasi pipinya. Gaara tiba-tiba merengkuh Hinata kembali dalam pelukannya. "Hinata.. aku..", kalimat Gaara terputus saat cahaya pertama matahari terbit jatuh menimpa tubuhnya.

ZRING!

Cahaya putih yang sangat terang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Dan setelah itu Gaara menghilang.

BRUK

Hinata jatuh nyungsep ke depan. Bayangkan saja! Gaara memeluknya, otomatis tubuh Hinata condong ke depan. Lalu Gaara mengecil alias berubah menjadi seekor angsa, otomatis pula tangannya yang menahan Hinata ikutan hilang, maka hasilnya pun bisa ditebak. Setelah wajahnya mencium salju, Hinata langsung misuh-misuh gak jelas. Dia menegakkan tubuhnya lalu tolah-toleh. Mata putihnya terpaku pada seekor angsa putih yang berdiri di sebelahnya dan menatap Hinata tajam dengan mata turquoisenya.

"Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?", tanya Hinata kesal. Angsa di depannya hanya memiringkan kepalanya. "Kamu senang aku jatuh?", sebuah pertigaan muncul di kepala Hinata. Angsa di depannya pun tampak jelas sedang mesem *I WOW! Angsa bisa mesem! Gaara : jelas lah! Wong angsa itu GUE!*. "Apa senyum-senyum?", nada suara Hinata meninggi. Jelas dia merasa tersinggung. Senyum angsa di depannya itu makin lebar. Akhirnya Hinata nyerah. "Aku ini bodoh atau apa sih? Walaupun ini Gaara, tetep aja ini angsa. Aku ngajak bicara angsa, artinya aku GILA dong?", gumam Hinata pada dirinya sendiri. Namun angsa a.k.a Gaara tetap mendengarnya.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku pulang dulu lah.", Hinata berdiri. Angsa di depannya mendongak karena jelas lah angsa lebih pendek dari manusia. "Bye, Gaara. Aku pulang dulu ya. Nanti aku balik lagi kok.", Hinata mulai berjalan menjauh. Namun jantungnya nyaris copot saat Gaara *kita sebut saja Gaara. Bosen nulis 'angsa di depannya'* terbang menghalangi jalannya. "Mau apa?", tanya Hinata. Gaara hanya memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Sudahlah. Nanti aku balik lagi. Bye, Gaara.", Hinata mengibaskan tangannya sedikit kemudian berjalan pergi masuk ke dalam hutan. Gaara hanya bisa diam di tempatnya, memandangi punggung Hinata yang makin menjauh.

-skip time-

Hinata tampak sedang berjalan cepat, tepatnya berlari, di dalam hutan bersalju itu. "Duh aku telat! Gaara pasti udah jadi manusia lagi! Duh! Terkutuklah Sasori-kun yang minta diajari Matematika sampai jam gini!", Hinata ngedumel-ngedumel sendiri. Akhirnya dia sampai di tepi danau. Hinata berlutut, menumpukan tangannya di atas lututnya sambil tersengal-sengal. Gaara (sudah jadi manusia) yang sedang duduk di tepi danau segera menoleh mendengar suara Hinata. "Hinata..", Gaara tersenyum. "Gomen aku telat! Tadi ada temanku yang-", kalimat Hinata terputus saat Gaara berkata, "Sudahlah nggak apa-apa. Aku senang kamu datang.".

BREGH

Hinata kolaps di atas salju. Gaara langsung panik dan menghampiri Hinata. "Hinata! Kamu nggak apa-apa?", serunya cemas. "Nggak apa-apa (hosh).. aku cuma (hosh).. capek habis lari-lari (hosh)..", jawab Hinata. Gaara menarik napas lega. "Aku kira kamu kenapa-napa..", katanya.

Saat Hinata sudah nggak capek lagi, tiba-tiba Gaara berdiri dan masuk ke dalam hutan sambil berkata pada Hinata sebelum dia menghilang, "Ayo kejar aku kalau bisa!". Hinata hanya terdiam sesaat, kemudian misuh, "Gaara sialan!" sambil menyusul si pemuda Ai masuk hutan. Hinata celingak-celinguk mencari Gaara yang tak kelihatan batang hidungnya. Tanpa diketahuinya, Gaara sedang mengintipnya dari balik pohon dengan mata dan senyum yang penuh dengan perasaan cinta.

Can you feel the love tonight?

The peace the evening brings

The world, for once, in perfect harmony

With all its living things

Gaara memandangi Hinata dengan tersenyum. Namun sesuatu melintas di pikirannya. Bagaimana jika Hinata berhasil mengingat semuanya lalu mengingatnya sebagai Kazekage? Kenangan buruk itu akan membuat Hinata membencinya. Itu sudah pasti. Perlahan senyum Gaara menghilang. Dia berbalik dan bersembunyi dengan punggungnya pada batang pohon. Gaara menyandarkan kepalanya dan menutup matanya dengan raut wajah cemas dan frustrasi. Tangannya mengepal erat. "Bagaimana jika Hinata membenciku?", pikirnya. Gaara hanya ingin bilang pada Hinata bahwa apa yang dulu dikatakannya itu hanya bohong belaka. Hanya Hinata yang dicintainya. Namun bagaimana jika semua sudah terlambat dan Hinata ternyata membenci Kazekage.. dengan kata lain yang lebih jelas, membenci Gaara?

Gaara hanya ingin Hinata mengingatnya dan cintanya pada Hinata. Namun semua itu takkan bisa terlaksana jika Gaara tak menceritakan yang sesungguhnya pada Hinata. Tapi jika dia menceritakan masa lalunya pada Hinata, sama saja mengingatkan Hinata bahwa Gaara pernah menolaknya. Dan semuanya juga akan berakhir pada satu hal. Hinata akan membencinya.

(Gaara)

So many things to tell her

But how to make her see?

The truth about my past? Impossible!

She'd turn away from me

Tiba-tiba lamunannya dikejutkan dengan sebuah tangan hangat yang memegang tangannya. Gaara membuka matanya dan melihat Hinata di sampingnya. "Hinata..", kata Gaara dengan suara pelan. "Ketemu kau!", senyum Hinata girang. Melihat wajah Hinata yang tersenyum padanya, apa yang ditakutkan Gaara sekali lagi menghantui pikirannya. Gaara perlahan melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman tangan Hinata. Sang Pangeran Es itu berbalik memunggungi Hinata. "Hinata.. aku rasa kita tidak bisa bersama..", kata Gaara, yang mana mengejutkan Hinata.

"Apa maksudmu?", tanya Hinata. Gaara hanya bisa bungkam. "Apa yang disembunyikannya?", pikir Hinata dengan bingung. "Hinata, sebenarnya aku adalah..", Gaara menggigit bibirnya. Tapi tiba-tiba Hinata mengucapkan satu nama yang membuat mata Gaara terbuka lebar dan jantungnya berdetak kencang.

"Kazekage-sama?"

Gaara tak berani menoleh pada Hinata. Hinata menunduk. Dia tersenyum manis. "Aku sudah tahu sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu.", katanya. Gaara membelalakkan matanya. "Dan kau tidak marah ataupun membenciku?", katanya dalam hati. "Kazekage-sama, aku tak mendendam padamu. Karena aku mencintaimu.", kata Hinata. Gaara merasa hatinya jatuh. Hinata berjalan mendekati Gaara kemudian berdiri di depan Gaara dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Gaara. "Maafkan aku ya yang pura-pura tak mengenalmu. Aku hanya takut kalau kau tak menerima perasaanku lagi, sama seperti waktu itu.", senyum Hinata.

Mendengar itu, Gaara melebarkan matanya. "Kau nggak pintar berbohong. Aku tahu kau mencintaiku, Kazekage-sama.. atau boleh kupanggil.. Gaara?", mata putih Hinata menusuk mata turquoise Gaara. Sebuah senyum perlahan mengembang di wajah Gaara. "Tentu boleh..", bisiknya sambil merangkul Hinata. "Kau di mataku.. Kazekage-sama dan Gaara adalah orang yang sama.. kaulah Kazekage penguasa Sunagakure.. jadilah Kazekage yang bertanggung jawab, ya.. Gaara..", kata Hinata di dada Gaara. Saat ini rasa dingin sudah tidak jadi masalah.

"Baik, Hinata..", Gaara menutup jarak di antara wajah mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu.."

(Hinata)

He's holding back, he's hiding

But what? I can't decide

Why won't he be the king I know he is?

The king I see inside?

Akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu.

Kanji 'Ai' di kening Gaara kini telah menjadi kenyataan di antara dia dan Hinata.

Can you feel the love tonight?

The peace the evening brings

The world, for once, in perfect harmony

With all its living things

Saat bibir mereka bertaut, Gaara merasakan hatinya begitu bahagia dan tenang. Semua beban terasa diangkat dari bahunya.

Saat bibir mereka bertaut, Hinata merasakan bahwa Gaara, sang Kazekage yang dulu hingga sekarang dicintainya adalah tempat untuk hatinya berlabuh.

Keduanya sangat bahagia, terutama Gaara. Baginya..

Cinta adalah Hinata.

Can you feel the love tonight?

You needn't look too far

Stealing through the night's uncertainties

Love is where they are

-TBC-

* * *

Fiuhhh selesai

Makasih ya utk semua yang udh review fic ini

Akhir kata,

Read 'n Review please


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter kali ini adalah sudut pandang masa lalu Gaara dan Hinata, jadi jangan kaget kalo ceritanya sama sekali nggak nyambong dengan chapter sebelumnya.

Lollytha-chan : oke

OraRi : oke oke oke

Akira : ini nih masa lalunya akan diceritakan sejelas mungkin

Dindahatake : makasih

Hanahana : thx yah

* * *

FLASHBACK MODE : ON (ALL THE WAY)

Hari yang cerah. Hinata sedang berjalan-jalan di taman Konoha. Saat itu musim gugur dan nyaris masuk ke awal musim dingin. Walaupun salju belum turun dan musim dingin belum mulai, tetap saja udara dingin masih bisa beraksi. Dan udara dingin itu membuat Hinata harus mengenakan jaket hitamnya dan merapatkannya ke tubuhnya agar dia bisa merasa setidaknya cukup hangat. Namun entah kenapa cuaca dingin tidak menghalangi Hinata untuk tetap berjalan-jalan. Uap yang keluar dari setiap hembusan napasnya pun seolah semakin membenarkan bahwa udara saat itu memang benar-benar dingin.

Tiba-tiba, sesosok tubuh muncul di hadapannya. Pertama Hinata sangat terkejut dan langsung memasang kuda-kuda Taijutsu Klan Hyuuga, namun tak lama kemudian dia rileks saat Hinata menyadari bahwa di depannya itu adalah seorang ANBU.

"Hinata-sama, Anda ditunggu oleh Hokage-sama di kantornya." kata ANBU itu singkat sebelum menghilang lagi. Hinata menghela napas kemudian dia berbalik dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Hokage Tower.

Sesampainya di kantor Tsunade sang Godaime Hokage..

"Ada apa, Hokage-sama? Anda memanggilku?" tanya Hinata dengan sangat stoic namun datar sedatar papan.

"Ya aku memang memanggilmu. Ada misi yang harus kau jalankan. Misi ke Sunagakure." kata Tsunade, di tangannya tergenggam kertas yang tampaknya penting.

-skip time-

Hinata sedang melompat dari cabang pohon yang satu ke cabang pohon yang lainnya. Hari ini dia menjalankan misi ke Sunagakure yang diberikan oleh sang Hokage, Tsunade. Matanya yang putih tak berpupil memandang lurus ke depan, tak ada emosi sedikit pun yang terpancar dari matanya. Sebilah pedang hitam jenis Nodachi (pedang panjang) terikat di punggungnya dengan sabuk hitam berlambang Klan Hyuuga. Jaket hitamnya melambai-lambai di belakangnya. Walaupun ekspresinya yang sekeras batu mampu menutupi isi pikirannya dengan baik, tak dapat dipungkiri kalau saat ini berbagai pikiran plus pertanyaan yang nyaris tak terjawab olehnya sedang berkecamuk di benaknya.

Setelah lama berlari, akhirnya dia sampai di padang gurun yang luas, tanda bahwa Sunagakure sudah dekat. Setelah menarik napas dalam-dalam, Hinata melompat dan kembali berlari menyusuri padang gurun yang sangat luas itu. Pasir terasa lembut di bawah kakinya yang beralaskan sepatu. Namun bagi orang sestoic Hinata, merasakan lembutnya pasir di bawah kakinya yang sedang berlari bukanlah tipenya. Dia hanya ingin agar misi yang menurutnya hanya membuang-buang waktu saja itu agar segera mulai, berjalan, dan segera selesai. Namun dia tak menyangka, atau mengira apapun yang tak bisa dibilang normal..

..sampai dia bertemu sang Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara.

* * *

Gaara sedang berhadapan dengan setumpuk kertas yang di depan matanya seakan bagaikan gunung yang siap meletus kapan saja. Yah kerjaannya sebagai Kazekage telah membuat pikirannya menjadi jauh lebih stress dibanding dulu. Dia memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya yang encok *plakk* di sandaran kursinya dan meletakkan kepalanya dengan PW (posisi wenak)-nya. Kemudian ingatan masa lalunya mulai berputar, berawal saat Ujian Chuunin, tepatnya saat dua keturunan Hyuuga sedang bertarung.

FLASHBACK

Saat melihat pemuda Hyuuga dari Bunke tepar tak berdaya di lantai arena pertarungan sementara seorang gadis Hyuuga dari Souke yang memiliki ekspresi yang jauh lebih stoic dari wajah Gaara sendiri sedang berdiri dengan tegak tak jauh dari sang pemuda Bunke Hyuuga, Gaara merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil, terutama saat matanya sepenuhnya tertumbuk pada sang gadis Hyuuga yang kini sedang berdiri dengan begitu tenangnya. Darah menetes-netes dari jari-jari si gadis Hyuuga.

"Pemenang, Hyuuga Hinata!"

Setelah suara dari pengawas yang kalau Gaara tidak salah ingat bernama Hayate Gekkou itu menggema menyatakan pemenang dari pertarungan Hyuuga vs Hyuuga, sang pemenang yang akhirnya diketahui Gaara memiliki nama Hyuuga Hinata tersebut membalikkan badannya dan mulai berjalan menaiki tangga. Wajahnya begitu datar, yang mana berhasil membuat Gaara agak merinding. Mata putih gadis itu juga semakin membuat ketakutan Gaara meningkat.

Namun, meski Gaara agak takut melihat raut datar si gadis Hyuuga Souke, si pemuda Ai itu juga merasakan sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dan ekspresi stoic luar dan dalamnya agak ternoda. Tiba-tiba, mata putih tak berpupil khas Hyuuga si gadis Souke Hyuuga yang berhasil mencuri perhatian Gaara itu teralih dan menatap tepat ke dalam mata turquoise Gaara, yang mana membuat si pemilik mata turquoise melebarkan matanya. Semburat merah muda menodai pipinya yang pucat.

Ketakutan Gaara meningkat satu level saat mata putih si gadis Hyuuga itu menyipit, mengirimkan rasa takut di sepanjang tulang punggung Gaara. Kemudian gadis Hyuuga itu berlalu begitu saja tanpa kata atau apapun. Gaara merasa hatinya lega, namun ada juga rasa yang lain.

Kehilangan.

END FLASHBACK

Kembali ke dunia nyata..

Gaara membuka matanya perlahan setelah mengingat kejadian itu. Sejak pandangan mereka pertama kali bertemu dan berpisah, Gaara tak pernah bertemu dengan gadis Hyuuga itu lagi. Namun hanya lewat pertemuan pandangan yang berdurasi kurang dari semenit itu, Gaara bisa merasakan apa yang tertulis di kening kirinya.

Ai.

Cinta.

Ya. Gaara telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan gadis Hyuuga itu.

Ingin sekali rasanya Gaara bertemu lagi dengannya. Tapi selama beberapa tahun ini, hanya nama si gadis yang masih menempel erat di pikiran sang Kazekage.

Hyuuga Hinata.

Gara-gara Hayate yang mengumumkan nama lengkap sang pemenang, Gaara jadi bisa tahu nama si gadis Hyuuga yang berhasil mencuri hatinya kurang dari semenit.

Tiba-tiba, lamunannya buyar saat dia mendengar pintu diketok. "Kazekage-sama, utusan dari Konohagakure sudah datang." terdengar suara pengawalnya dari luar.

"Masuklah." sahut Gaara dengan malas dari dalam.

Pintu dibuka. Pengawalnya masuk lebih dulu. Setelah membungkuk hormat pada sang Kazekage, pengawal itu mempersilahkan sang utusan masuk. "Silahkan masuk, Nona."

Nona?

Alis Gaara naik sebelah. Nona berarti perempuan, kan?

Akhirnya utusan dari Konohagakure masuk. Mata Gaara melebar.

Sang gadis Hyuuga yang membuat jantungnya berdetak makin cepat.

Gadis yang membuat dirinya mengerti dan merasakan tato yang ada di kening kirinya.

Hyuuga Hinata.

"Kau.." kata Gaara pelan. Matanya membulat. Wajahnya jelas terkejut. Saat ini entah kemana larinya semua ekspresi stoicnya yang sudah melegenda di seantero Negara Besar Ninja.

"Kazekage-sama." Hinata membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

Gaara langsung berdiri dari kursinya. "Selamat datang.. umm…" Gaara langsung menampar dirinya sendiri secara mental karena sudah bersikap sangat memalukan di depan gadis yang disukainya itu.

"Hyuuga Hinata." Hinata memperkenalkan diri dengan nada suara datar.

"Ah ya, Hyuuga Hinata. Kita pernah bertemu, kan? Waktu Ujian Chuunin." kata Gaara, mengikutkan event pertemuan mereka saat Ujian Chuunin dulu pada Hinata agar terkesan ramah.

Yang diajak bicara hanya tersenyum selama sedetik, tidak lebih tidak kurang. "Ya. Waktu kau menatapku itu, kan?"

JLEEEEBBB!

Gaara hanya bisa mematung dan memasang senyum palsu untuk menutupi rasa malunya. Ternyata Hinata masih ingat betul kejadian itu.

"Iya.." Gaara speechless.

"Baiklah, Kazekage-sama. Saya di sini karena utusan Hokage-sama atas permintaan Anda." Hinata memulai.

Gaara terkejut dengan wibawa yang terkandung di suara Hinata. "Hmm. Sebenarnya sih.." Gaara menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan nyengir kuda. Setelahnya Gaara ingin sekali menjedotkan kepalanya ke dinding di sebelahnya.

Apa yang terjadi dengannya hari ini?

Kenapa jika di depan seorang Hyuuga Hinata sikap Gaara sang Kazekage bisa berubah 180 derajat, dari cool menjadi malu-maluin banget?

"Surat itu bukan aku yang mengirimnya. Temari nee-chan yang mengirimnya. Dia mengatasnamakan namaku." Gaara menjelaskan.

"Lalu?" tanya Hinata, alisnya bertaut. "Kalau misi ini bukan dari Anda, lalu untuk apa saya ada di sini?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada yang super duper datar.

"Sebenarnya, Temari nee-chan mengirim surat pada Hokage-sama untuk satu hal. Katanya ninja mana pun boleh. Tak kusangka Hokage-sama mengirimmu. Dan tujuan Temari nee-chan mengirimi Hokage-sama surat yang berisi permintaan untuk mengutus ninja ke Sunagakure adalah.." kalimat Gaara terhenti.

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Matanya jelas memancarkan kecurigaan dan, yang membuat Gaara khawatir.. kemarahan. Setelah menghela napas, Gaara melanjutkan..

"Untuk mencarikanku teman."

-TBC-

* * *

Fuah akhirnya selesai juga..

Maaf kalo aneh dan pendek ya

Read 'n Review please

NB : Jgn pelit review yah *ditabokin Readers*


	5. Chapter 5

UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UP- *digampar Readers*

Oke Fire tahu tiga suku kata yang diulang-ulang di atas adalah sesuatu yang sangat gaje.

Baiklah akan Fire balez reviews nya..

Lollytha-chan : makasih ya

Dark UchiKaze : makasih ya dah di fave

Dindahatake : hehehehe.. ya gitu deh

Hyu Chan : oke Hyu..

OraRi : makasih reviewnya

Go on with the story!

GO!

* * *

"Surat itu bukan aku yang mengirimnya. Temari nee-chan yang mengirimnya. Dia mengatasnamakan namaku." Gaara menjelaskan.

"Lalu?", tanya Hinata, alisnya bertaut. "Kalau misi ini bukan dari Anda, lalu untuk apa saya ada di sini?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada yang super duper datar.

"Sebenarnya, Temari nee-chan mengirim surat pada Hokage-sama untuk satu hal. Katanya ninja mana pun boleh. Tak kusangka Hokage-sama mengirimmu. Dan tujuan Temari nee-chan mengirimi Hokage-sama surat yang berisi permintaan untuk mengutus ninja ke Sunagakure adalah.." kalimat Gaara terhenti.

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Matanya jelas memancarkan kecurigaan dan, yang membuat Gaara khawatir.. kemarahan. Setelah menghela napas, Gaara melanjutkan..

"Untuk mencarikanku teman."

Untuk.

Mencarikanku.

Teman.

Untuk mencarikan.

Sang Kazekage.

Teman.

Berarti..

Hinata mematung sesaat setelah mendengar tiga kata terakhir yang meluncur mulus dari mulut sang Kazekage, yang kini sedang berdiri di depannya, dengan raut wajah datar namun agak gronjalan. Alis Hinata bertaut. Dia sedang berusaha memproses kata-kata sang Kazekage muda (dan tak berpengalaman serta, ehem.. pemalu *Gaara : huwee! Author jahat banget sih!*) yang baru saja mencapai telinganya. Gaara sendiri juga ikut-ikutan jadi patung untuk sementara, melihat ekspresi Hinata yang menurutnya agak aneh dan mengkhawatirkan.

*keheningan yang amat sangat mencekam*

1 detik…

2 detik…

3 detik..

4 detik…

5 detik…

Hinata dan Gaara masih saling diam, dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang bahkan Author sendiri pun tak bisa menjawab.

Proses tatap menatap masih berlanjut dengan sukses dan nyaman serta antengnya.

6 detik…

Alis Hinata makin bertaut.

Gaara hanya bisa menjeblakkan mulutnya ke bawah alias mangap membentuk huruf 'o'

7 detik…

"Hah?" Hinata merespon dengan sangat singkat, padat dan (nggak) jelasnya.

Mendengar kata yang terdiri hanya dari tiga huruf di mana huruf awalan dan akhirannya sama itu, Gaara sukses sweatdropped. "Diam selama itu.. yang keluar hanya satu 'hah'?" pikir Gaara.

"Kazekage-sama, jangan membuatku tertawa. Apa pentingnya? Jangan mengerjai Konohagakure. Apa maksudnya?" tanya Hinata dengan sangat datar dan dinginnya.

Yang membangkitkan ketakutan Gaara, urat-urat mulai bermunculan di sekeliling mata 'Byakugan' Hinata.

"Temari nee-chan yang memintanya. Dia ingin agar ada yang menjadi temanku." Gaara menjelaskan dengan nada stoic yang di baliknya tersimpan bom ketakutan yang siap meledak kapan saja.

"Konyol." alis Hinata makin mengernyit. Sudut kanan bibirnya naik sedikit. Urat-urat di sekeliling matanya makin jelas.

"Kalau kau tak mau mendengarkanku-", kalimat Gaara terpotong saat terdengar pintu yang dibuka dengan sangat tidak berperikepintuannya.

Kepala Indigo dan kepala Merah spontan menoleh ke arah pintu yang sudah njeblak terbuka itu. Di pintu berdiri seorang wanita berbaju hitam yang dikuncir pendek empat dan menggendong kipas raksasa di punggungnya.

"Temari nee-chan.." kata Gaara pelan. "Hoo." nada suara Hinata sukses membuat rasa ngeri menjalar di sepanjang tulang punggung Gaara.

Kepala Temari menoleh ke arah Hinata. "Ah ternyata utusan dari Konohagakure sudah datang! Syukurlah! Aku kira Godaime Hokage menolak permintaanku!" kata Temari dengan girangnya.

"Masalahnya sih.. bukan datang atau tidak.. tapi pada SIAPA yang dikirim Godaime Hokage.." pikir Gaara sambil melirik Hinata dengan takut.

"Oh ya. Namamu siapa?" Temari sok kenal sambil mesem seriang-riangnya ke arah sang Hyuuga Heiress.

"Hyuuga. Hyuuga Hinata." kata Hinata tanpa emosi di wajah ataupun matanya.

"Oh-ho. Salam kenal. Perkenalkan, aku Temari. Aku kakak perempuan dari Kazekage muda bodoh ini." kata Temari, sambil memukul bagian belakang kepala Gaara dengan pelan (baca : suangat kueras), membuat yang empunya kepala menggeruntel sendiri.

Malu-maluin aja nih kakak! Menjitak sang adik di depan gadis yang disukainya! Waduh! Bisa hancur reputasi Gaara sebagai sang Kazekage terkeren! *Author : juihh!*

"Ya." respon Hinata dengan datar dan singkat.

"Jadi, apa kau mau?" tanya Temari dengan penuh harap serta mengeluarkan 'Pengemis Minta Sedekah no Jutsu' *plakk*. Hinata sebenarnya ingin sekali mengatakan tidak dan langsung balik pulang ke Konohagakure, namun entah kenapa mulutnya nggak mau setuju bin berontak sama hatinya.

"Baiklah. Aku mau."

"Yey! Hinata-san baik deh!" kata Temari dengan sangat ceria sambil peluk-peluk Hinata.

"Eh ya." kata Hinata dengan stoic dan datar tapi tampak jelas dia kebingungan dengan perilaku Temari yang menurutnya sangat.. sangat.. ehm, norak tersebut.

Gaara hanya bisa menahan malu saat melihat perilaku kakak perempuan 'tercinta'-nya yang memperlakukan Hinata, gadis yang disukainya, dengan sangat tidak manusiawinya tersebut.

"Oke. Aku harap kalian bisa menjadi teman. Dan Gaara! Ingat ya! Baik-baiklah sama Hinata-san! Kalau nggak, Kazekage atau bukan, aku akan.." aura hitam menguar dari tubuh Temari. Gaara mengkeret.

Kemudian Temari keluar ruangan. Sebelum Hinata ataupun Gaara sempat mengedipkan mata, kepala pirang Temari menyembul dari balik pintu. "Dan satu lagi.. siapa tahu kalian bisa menjadi.." kalimat Temari menggantung di udara. Gaara yang mengerti maksud kakak perempuannya langsung merona merah bak tomat.

"Menjadi-" Hinata memulai tapi kemudian Temari menghilang dari balik pintu. "..apa?" Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tepatnya pertanyaannya yang takkan terjawab sampai.. sampai.. dia menemukan sendiri jawabannya.

Setelah keheningan yang menakutkan dan menegangkan selama beberapa saat, Gaara mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk memulai percakapan. "Ehem, Hyuuga-sama.." katanya gugup.

"Ya?" Hinata menoleh ke arahnya dengan wajah super datar.

"Mari kuantar kau ke kamarmu." Gaara mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hah?" Hinata bingung. Mata putihnya terpaku pada tangan kanan Gaara yang terulur di depannya itu.

"Ayo.", Gaara tersenyum manis ke arahnya, seakan memintanya untuk menyambut tangannya.

Akhirnya, mau tak mau, Hinata pun menerima uluran tangan Gaara tersebut.

Gaara sambil agak berlari kecil keluar dari ruang kerjanya itu dengan hati yang berdebar-debar namun senang, sementara Hinata hanya memasang raut wajah sekeras batu dengan banyak pertanyaan yang berputar di otaknya serta kebingungan dan keheranan di hatinya saat melihat perilaku Gaara.

Mereka berdua bak sepasang kekasih yang lagi kasmaran saat sedang menyusuri koridor-koridor panjang menuju kamar Hinata. Beberapa pengawal menatap Gaara dan Hinata yang sedang bergandengan sampai leher para pengawal itu tengeng karena mengikuti arah perginya kedua insan (lebih tepat sekalian lebih bohongannya.. KEKASIH *Hinata : jadian aja belum*) yang sedang BERGANDENGAN TANGAN (dengan mesranya) sambil berlari-lari kecil menelusuri lorong-lorong. Hinata sih sebenarnya agak malu juga saat menyadari tatapan para ninja pengawal yang terus membuntuti mereka. Digandeng orang sih wajar, tapi kalo yang nggandeng nih Kazekage yang notabene cowok keren bin ganteng bin cool, nah lo gimana? Lain Hinata, lain pula banci, eh salah.. cowok yang menggandeng tangannya a.k.a Gaara. Wajah sang Kazekage muda tersebut sudah menyaingi kepiting rebus.

"Kapankah ini berakhir?" batin Hinata dengan nada penuh harap.

"Kami-sama! Kumohon jangan biarkan ini untuk berakhir!" batin Gaara dengan nada penuh harap (sama dengan Hinata)

Wow!

Pikiran mereka saja sudah berjodoh.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan kamar Hinata, yang mana membuat Gaara agak kecewa karena otomatis dia harus rela melepaskan tangan Hinata.

"Hyuuga-sama, ini kamarmu. Silahkan." kata Gaara sesopan mungkin.

"Terima kasih, Kazekage-sama." Hinata membungkuk singkat lalu membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Anu-" Gaara hendak mengatakan sesuatu namun pintu kamar Hinata sudah tertutup di depan wajahnya. "Ah nanti saja, ah." Gaara tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila, kemudian kembali ke ruang kerjanya dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga.

"Akhirnya, pucuk dicinta ulam tiba. Hinata ada di sini!" serunya gembira dalam hati.

Di dalam kamar Hinata..

Hinata's POV

Gila bener! Aku tinggal di Sunagakure hanya demi untuk menjadi teman Kazekage? OMG! Mimpi apa aku semalam sebelum Tsunade-sama memanggilku untuk misi ini? Eh tapi setahuku aku nggak mimpi apa-apa kok. Dari dulu aku juga jarang mimpi kalo tidur. Duh aku juga nih kenapa sih? Pipiku panas terus. Tapi nggak merah kok waktu aku lihat di kaca. Wajar lah, aku bukan tipe cewek yang suka merona merah kalau malu. Eh tapi Kazekage itu..

FLASHBACK

Ujian tertulis saat Ujian Chuunin..

Hinata menggerak-gerakkan pensilnya dengan kecepatan super di atas kertas ujian. Tak lama kemudian, dia sudah selesai mengerjakannya. Tiba-tiba, matanya kelilipan sesuatu. Debu? Setelah mengucek-ucek matanya, dia melihat beberapa butir pasir berterbangan di sekitarnya.

"Pasir?" batin Hinata. "Byakugan." gumamnya pelan. Dilihatnya seorang pemuda seumurannya, yang merupakan sesama peserta ujian, dengan penampilan aneh duduk di belakangnya, sedang mengawasi punggung Hinata dengan tatapan yang seperti.. tertarik? Namun yang membuat Hinata ingin ketawa adalah apa yang digendong oleh pemuda berambut merah itu.

Gentong raksasa.

Hinata ngakak sampai guling-guling secara mental. Tapi pemuda ini sepertinya nggak bisa diremehin juga. "Siapa ya kira-kira dia? Pemuda ini.. menarik juga. Ganteng lagi." pikir Hinata.

Pertarungan saat Ujian Chuunin..

Hinata sangat puas setelah mengalahkan Neji sepupunya yang selalu menganggapnya lemah. Akhirnya Bunke Hyuuga yang sok kuat itu kalah di tangan Hinata. Hinata diam-diam menyeringai jahat. Dia senang saat merasakan darah menetes dari jari-jarinya. Darah Neji.

"Pemenang, Hyuuga Hinata!"

"Cih." Hinata mendecih dalam hati. "Tanpa diumumkan pun, semua sudah tahu kan aku pemenangnya? Hayate-san bodoh!" katanya dalam hati.

Hinata pun memutuskan untuk menggerakkan kakinya menuju tangga. Saat dia menaiki tangga, dia merasakan ada yang sedang memandanginya. Spontan dia menoleh.

Pemuda yang membawa gentong raksasa.

"Dia.. melihatku?" pikir Hinata. "Aneh."

Hinata menyipitkan matanya saat melihat wajah pemuda bergentong itu bersemu merah. "Ternyata dia pemalu juga ya." pikir Hinata sambil tertawa dalam hatinya.

"Aku tidak peduli kau siapa atau dari mana. Aku akan menemukanmu suatu hari nanti., kata Hinata dalam hati sambil berlalu dengan anggunnya, meninggalkan pemuda yang membawa gentong berisi pasir itu memandangi punggung sang Hyuuga Heiress dengan mata turquoisenya yang memancarkan emosi yang sukar dibaca. Seulas senyum menghiasi wajah sang Shinobi Suna pengendali pasir itu seraya memandangi punggung Hinata yang makin menjauh.

FLASHBACK OFF

Hinata's POV

Aku masih ingat betul kejadian itu. Lucu juga gentong raksasa yang dibawa Gaara di punggungnya. Nggak nyangka deh.

Ah aku mungkin emang harus ngaku ya sama Minna-sama only.. dan pada Author tentunya.. kalau mungkin.. ini masih mungkin, sih. Nggak tahu betul ato nggak.

Sejak saat itu, mungkinkah.. apa aku..

Apa aku..

..suka pada Gaara, ya?

Eeee pasti nggak mungkin!

End Hinata's POV

-skip time-

Malam di Sunagakure ternyata tidak sedingin yang dibayangkan Hinata. Namun demikian, jaket tetap sebuah item yang sangat baik untuk menemaninya jika ingin keluar kamar, terutama jika tempat tujuannya adalah atap Kazekage Tower.

Hinata melompat beberapa kali hingga akhirnya dia sampai di atas Kazekage Tower dan duduk di situ, menikmati saat angin malam yang dingin menerpa wajahnya yang makin pucat karena siraman cahaya bulan. Dia terlalu menikmati buaian angin sehingga dia tak tahu jika saat ini sepasang mata turquoise sedang mengawasinya. Ya. Gaara sedang mengawasinya. Senyum manis terukir di bibir sang Kazekage muda. Dilihatnya sang Hyuuga Heiress yang sedang duduk termenung di Kazekage Tower.

Gadis itu lebih mirip dewi yang turun dari langit daripada seorang gadis biasa. Wajahnya yang cantik tak bisa dilogika itu selalu berhasil membuat jantung Gaara berpacu lebih cepat hanya dengan sekilas pandang pada wajah Hinata. Rambut indigo gelap bidadari Hyuuga yang melambai-lambai dimainkan angin membuat gadis itu menjadi makin sempurna. Matanya yang persis mutiara makin menyempurnakan kecantikannya. Kulitnya yang nyaris seputih salju dan tanpa cacat itu membuat Hinata menjadi makin mirip malaikat. Sosok Hinata sendiri jauh lebih anggun nan menakjubkan daripada sosok sempurna patung pualam Dewi Aphrodite ataupun malaikat-malaikat yang pernah dilihat Gaara di buku.*kok dibandingin sama gambar di buku?*

"Cantiknya.." tanpa sadar kata-kata itu meloloskan diri dari bibir Gaara.

Hinata langsung menoleh. "Kazekage-sama." dia langsung berdiri dan membungkuk singkat.

Gaara langsung mendekat pada Hinata. Memberanikan diri, Gaara mengangkat dagu Hinata dengan jari tangan kanannya, mengunci mata mutiara Hinata dengan mata turquoise nya. "Hinata-chan, kita adalah teman, kan? Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Kazekage-sama'. Panggil aku dengan lebih akrab, ya." dia tersenyum semanis mungkin.

Di bawah siraman cahaya bulan yang keperakan, wajah Gaara yang sangat tampan itu menjadi semakin tampan seperti malaikat malam, yang mana berhasil membuat jantung Hinata berpacu sedikit lebih cepat, apalagi tadi Gaara memanggilnya 'HINATA-CHAN'.

"Baiklah, Gaara-sama." Hinata menunduk lagi.

Gaara menghela napas. "Kenapa kamu selalu formal jika denganku? Tidak bisakah kita jadi lebih akrab?" keluh Gaara dalam hati. "Kun. Panggil aku 'Gaara-kun'." Gaara masih tersenyum semanis mungkin pada Hinata.

"Untuk sementara, aku akan memanggilmu hanya dengan namamu saja." Hinata dengan lembut mendorong sang Kazekage untuk menjauh.

Gaara merasakan sengatan yang cukup menyakitkan di hatinya saat melihat Hinata menjauhkan diri darinya. "Terserah kau saja lah." senyum Gaara masih belum hilang. Dia melipat tangannya di dadanya. Akhirnya untuk beberapa saat keduanya terdiam, masing-masing sibuk serta tenggelam dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Setelah beberapa waktu yang seakan seperti bertahun-tahun, Gaara memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan yang mulai membeku di antara mereka.

"Erm.. Hinata-chan.." panggilnya.

"Ada apa, Gaara?", balas Hinata tanpa menoleh sedikit pun.

Gaara menghela napas. "Kumohon, Hinata-chan.. kumohon panggil aku seperti aku memanggilmu.. panggil aku Gaara-kun." batin Gaara dengan sedikit kesedihan saat memikirkannya, namun entah kenapa dia tak bisa memprotes Hinata.

Gaara memberanikan diri memegang tangan Hinata, kemudian menunjuk ke arah langit malam. "Lihatlah, Hinata-chan." katanya dengan disertai senyum manis di wajahnya. Hinata menengadahkan kepalanya. Wajahnya yang stoic berubah seketika. Matanya yang tidak menunjukkan emosi sedikitpun langsung membelalak seketika begitu dia melihat langit malam.

Langit malam pada malam ini terlihat begitu indah. Cerah dan dipenuhi taburan bintang-bintang yang berkelap-kelip dengan cantiknya. Tanpa sadar Hinata tersenyum kecil sambil terus memandangi langit malam yang kini telah mencuri seluruh perhatiannya.

Gaara memandangi Hinata sambil tersenyum puas. "Akhirnya aku bisa membuat Hinata tersenyum. Sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya tersenyum dengan tulus." pikir Gaara dengan senang. "Hinata tampak sangat cantik saat tersenyum." tambahnya di pikirannya. Ditatapnya terus malaikat tak berekspresi yang kini tersenyum di sebelahnya itu.

Tapi kemudian senyum Hinata hilang dan gadis Indigo itu menunduk, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari langit malam yang cerah. Gaara yang melihatnya juga ikut kehilangan senyumnya. "Ada apa, Hinata-chan?", tanya Gaara khawatir.

"Bukan apa-apa." Hinata melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman tangan Gaara, yang mana berhasil membuat hati Gaara sedikit nyeri.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Gaara sambil berusaha mengatur ekspresinya sementara dia merasakan tenggorokannya tercekat entah kenapa. Sebelum Gaara atau Hinata sempat berkata apa-apa lagi, tiba-tiba sesosok tubuh muncul di hadapan mereka. Seorang gadis dengan rambut coklat dan mata onyx.

Matsuri.

"Gaara-sama! Akhirnya Anda kutemukan! Aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana!" gadis itu terlihat merona saat berbicara dengan Gaara.

"Ah ya. Ada apa, Matsuri?" tanya Gaara sambil tersenyum lebar.

Hinata merasa dirinya seolah diabaikan. Dan bisa ditebak, itu membuat hatinya agak sakit. Apalagi saat melihat ekspresi Gaara saat sang Kazekage itu sedang berbicara dengan gadis bernama Matsuri yang diketahui Hinata adalah murid Gaara itu.

Hinata memutar bola matanya kemudian berbalik hendak pergi, maksudnya menyelinap kabur secara diam-diam. Namun tiba-tiba dia merasakan sebuah tangan menggenggam tangannya erat, mencegahnya untuk tidak pergi. Hinata menoleh dan matanya melebar.

Gaara sedang menggenggam tangannya dengan erat!

Dan saat ini Gaara sedang menatap mata 'Byakugan' Hinata, bukannya menatap Matsuri. Gaara seakan mengacuhkan kunoichi yang merupakan muridnya itu.

Hinata berusaha agar bisa sestoic mungkin. "Apa?" tanyanya datar.

"Jangan pergi, Hinata-chan." kata Gaara pelan. Ke mana perginya semua ekspresi senang di wajah Gaara saat dia berbicara dengan Matsuri?

"Hei hei, Gaara. Kau sedang bicara padanya. Jangan mengacuhkannya, dong." kata Hinata sedatar mungkin, tapi Gaara masih bisa mendengar nada asing di suara Hyuuga Heiress itu. Nada asing itu jika Gaara definisikan secara sederhana..

...terluka?

Tiba-tiba, yang membuat Gaara kaget, Hinata mengibaskan tangannya dan melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman tangan Gaara. Hyuuga Heiress itu pun langsung menghilang entah ke mana.

"Gaara-sama, gadis tadi.. utusan dari Konohagakure? Cantik, ya. Cantik sekali." kata Matsuri dengan senyum tulus di wajahnya.

"Namanya.. Hyuuga Hinata." kata Gaara. Suaranya menyiratkan kesedihan. "Matsuri, tolong beritahu Baki aku akan segera ke sana." kata Gaara pada Matsuri.

"Baik." Matsuri menghilang. Setelah memastikan bahwa muridnya itu sudah pergi, dia segera berlari mencari Hinata.

Gaara's POV

Hinata marah padaku. Bodohnya aku! Tapi apa yang sudah kulakukan padanya? Apa dia cemburu? Tidak mungkin, kan. Belum tentu juga dia menyukaiku. Tapi apapun yang membuatnya marah.. aku harus minta maaf pada Hinata.. meski..

Meski mungkin aku takkan dimaafkan.

Hinata, aku ingin sekali kau mengetahui bahwa aku menyukaimu. Sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu di ujian tertulis saat Ujian Chuunin, aku langsung sadar bahwa aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu. Entah apa yang membuatku menyukaimu. Aku sendiri tidak tahu.

Hinata, sekarang kau di mana? Tunggulah. Aku akan segera ke sana menyusulmu. Kuharap kau mau memaafkanku. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan cintaku yang pertama.

Aku tidak mau kehilangan kamu, Hinata.

Hinata.. maafkan aku..

End Gaara's POV

-TBC-

* * *

Fyuh akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini..

I hope you like it!

Read 'n Review please


	6. Chapter 6

Akhirnya update..

Gaara ama Hinata dah beku nungguin update-an fic yang bernuansa beku ini, mulai dari judul mpe lokasi 5 chapter sebelumnya yakni salju.

Baiklah!

Special thx for Lollytha Chan sama Hyuga!

Baiklah!

Go on with the story!

* * *

Gaara's POV

Hinata marah padaku. Bodohnya aku! Tapi apa yang sudah kulakukan padanya? Apa dia cemburu? Tidak mungkin, kan. Belum tentu juga dia menyukaiku. Tapi apapun yang membuatnya marah.. aku harus minta maaf pada Hinata.. meski..

Meski mungkin aku takkan dimaafkan.

Hinata, aku ingin sekali kau mengetahui bahwa aku menyukaimu. Sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu di ujian tertulis saat Ujian Chuunin, aku langsung sadar bahwa aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu. Entah apa yang membuatku menyukaimu. Aku sendiri tidak tahu.

Hinata, sekarang kau di mana? Tunggulah. Aku akan segera ke sana menyusulmu. Kuharap kau mau memaafkanku. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan cintaku yang pertama.

Aku tidak mau kehilangan kamu, Hinata.

Hinata.. maafkan aku..

End Gaara's POV

* * *

Gaara celingak celinguk mencari-cari gadis berambut Indigo dari Klan Hyuuga yang baru saja meninggalkannya. Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang tanpa alasan yang jelas. Khawatir, mungkin?

Dalam hati, Gaara merutuk jengkel sendiri. Semua kesalahannya sehingga Hinata berlari pergi meninggalkannya. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir apa yang sudah diperbuatnya sehingga membuat Hinata menjadi semarah itu sampai meninggalkan dirinya?

Ah masa bodo! Apapun yang membuat sang Hyuuga Heiress pujaannya itu marah, dia nggak peduli! Yang penting sekarang ada 3 hal yang harus dilakukannya:

Pertama, cari sampai ketemu!

Kedua, minta maaf!

Ketiga, siapkan mental dan harus lapang dada menerima apa pun jawaban Hyuuga Hinata!

Gaara berhenti sejenak, menarik napas dalam-dalam, menghembuskannya *emang yoga?* dan langsung melesat mencari sang Hyuuga Heiress.

* * *

Sementara itu..

Di atas salah satu bangunan tertinggi, lebih tepatnya patung, tampak sesosok gadis berkulit porselen yang mengenakan pakaian hitam sedang berdiri di atasnya. Rambutnya yang berwarna Indigo gelap berkibar-kibar diterpa angin malam yang dingin. Matanya yang berwarna putih mutiara berkilauan tampak sedang menerawang entah ke mana. Sebilah Nodachi hitam beristirahat dengan nyaman di tangan kirinya.

Hinata's POV

Cih! Apa sih yang ada dalam pikiranku ini? Melarikan diri dari Gaara hanya karena melihatnya tertawa bersama Matsuri brengsek itu? Apa yang terjadi padaku? Cemburu? Nggak mungkin!

Lagipula, belum tentu juga Gaara akan mengejarku. Apalah artinya kehadiranku baginya? Apa mungkin sebaiknya aku kabur saja ya? Kabur dan kembali ke Konohagakure? Aku kan tidak dibutuhkan di sini?

Ya.

Kurasa kabur meninggalkan Sunagakure adalah ide yang terbaik.

End Hinata's POV

Hinata hendak melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang ketika tiba-tiba dia merasakan sesuatu, lebih tepatnya kehadiran, dari belakangnya.

Dan semakin mendekat!

KYUTS

Hinata mengeratkan pegangannya di Nodachi hitamnya, bersiap-siap kalau saja itu musuh.

Dan kehadiran itu kini sudah berada tepat di belakangnya. Hinata bisa merasakannya!

Set.

Sang Hyuuga Heiress pun menutup matanya lalu..

CRIK

Jempol tangan kirinya mendorong pedang Nodachi hitam nya keluar dari sarungnya.

WUSH

NGIING

Hinata menghunus pedangnya dan berbalik menghadapi orang yang dikiranya musuh itu.

JEDUASH

Walaupun matanya tertutup, Hinata bisa merasakan dan mengetahui dengan sangat jelas dan pasti bahwa pedangnya kini bertubrukan dengan sesuatu yang lembut dan agak rapuh namun kokoh, seperti..

..pasir?

What?

Pasir?

Hinata langsung membuka matanya dan detik berikutnya dia segera melebarkan matanya akan apa yang kini ada di depannya.

Pedangnya yang panjang itu kini sedang tertahan oleh gumpalan pasir yang tampak melayang di udara. Mata Hinata menyipit. Pandangannya mengikuti arah datangnya pasir tersebut.

Jari-jari tangan..

Lengan yang kokoh..

Pundak yang lebar..

Leher..

Hinata memberhentikan pandangannya di hal terakhir yang dilihatnya.

CKRAK

SRAAAT

Hinata menarik Nodachi nya dan melompat mundur, menghindari pasir yang tadinya sedang melakukan kontak fisik dengan bilah Nodachi nya. Menghindari pasir.. atau lebih tepatnya..

..menghindari yang mengendalikan pasir itu.

Tanpa matanya terus berjalan menelusuri leher dan naik ke atas pada penyerangnya, Hinata bisa segera mengetahui bahwa yang dikiranya musuh tadi adalah..

Gaara.

"Hinata-chan." terdengar suara berat sang Kazekage memanggil namanya.

Hinata hanya menundukkan kepalanya, membiarkan rambut Indigo gelapnya menutupi wajahnya, menyembunyikannya dari pandangan sang Kazekage.

"Hinata-chan." sekali lagi telinga Hinata menangkap suara Gaara yang memanggil namanya. Hinata memilih untuk tetap diam. Dia tidak ingin merespon apapun.

TAP TAP TAP

Mata Hinata melebar saat dia mendengar suara langkah kaki sang Kazekage yang mendekat ke arahnya. Akhirnya Hinata menyerah. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya. Dilihatnya Gaara yang kini sedang menatap matanya tajam.

Hinata sebenarnya ingin melarikan diri lagi dari Gaara untuk kedua kalinya, namun entah kenapa kakinya menolak untuk digerakkan.

Akhirnya Gaara berhasil menutup sebagian besar jarak yang ada di antara dirinya dan Hinata. Sekarang jarak yang ada di antara mereka berdua hanya sebesar 10 cm, tidak lebih.

Hinata mendongak dan Gaara menunduk. Mata mereka bertemu. Opal bertemu turquoise.

"Hinata-chan." Gaara memegang dagu Hinata dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jari tangan kanannya.

Hinata masih diam. Dia masih nggeruntel dengan pikirannya sendiri, antara menjawab atau hanya diam.

"Hinata-chan, kenapa kau lari?" Gaara bertanya dengan lembut. Matanya yang biasanya tegas dan tanpa emosi kini berubah. Sendu dan sayu.

Kini Hinata pun memutuskan untuk menjawab, namun sebelum dia menjawab, dia melakukan sesuatu yang membuat hati Gaara mencelos.

PLAK

Hinata menyingkirkan tangan Gaara yang sedang menyentuh dagunya, yang mana membuat mata Gaara makin besar.

"Sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaanmu, KAZEKAGE-SAMA, lepaskan tanganmu." kata Hinata dengan nada dingin. Matanya menusuk mata Gaara dengan pandangan yang stoic.

Cara Hinata memanggil dirinya dengan cara yang formal membuat Gaara makin sedih. Hatinya seakan retak.

Semarah itukah Hinata kepada dirinya?

"Hinata-chan.." Gaara memandangi sosok Hinata yang kini kembali menciptakan jarak yang lumayan jauh di antara mereka.

Sambil memasukkan pedangnya kembali ke sarungnya, Hinata mulai memberi jawaban atas pertanyaan sang Kazekage, "KAZEKAGE-SAMA, DENGAN SEGALA HORMAT, aku lari darimu karena pada saat KAU berbincang-bincang dengan SANGAT AKRABNYA bersama MATSURI-MU YANG BERHARGA ITU, aku merasa jika aku kalian, tepatnya KAU, ABAIKAN dan TIDAK KAU ANGGAP SAMA SEKALI. Maka aku pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kalian berdua, karena aku tidak mau menjadi PENGGANGGU di antara perbincangan kalian yang AKRAB dan MENYENANGKAN itu."

Kata-kata yang digaris bawahi plus di caps lock di atas adalah kata-kata yang diberi penekanan suara 'khusus' oleh Hinata. Mata Hinata menyipit.

Sama seperti waktu itu!

Gaara merasakan rasa ngeri menjalari punggungnya sewaktu mata Hinata menyipit. Sama seperti waktu mereka bertemu pandang untuk pertama kalinya.

"Hi-Hinata-chan.. aku tak menganggapmu sebagai pengganggu.." Gaara tergagap. Dia takut jika sampai Hinata marah dan meninggalkannya lagi untuk kedua kalinya. "Hinata-chan, aku-" kata-kata Gaara langsung terpotong saat Hinata berseru dengan marah.

"Jangan panggil aku 'Hinata-chan'!"

Mata Gaara membelalak saat telinganya mendengar nada marah yang amat sangat di suara sang Hyuuga Heiress.. nada yang ditujukan ke arahnya. Gaara melihat mata Hinata. Mata putih yang tadinya emotionless kini tampak murka.

"Aku bukan siapa-siapamu, Kazekage-sama! Bukan teman baikmu! Bukan pula kenalanmu! Jadi jangan sok akrab pada diriku!"

Gaara sama sekali tak mengira bahwa Hinata akan berkata dengan marah seperti itu padanya. Hati Gaara langsung pecah.

"Sekarang. Di sini. Di tempat ini, aku mengatakan padamu, YANG TERHORMAT KAZEKAGE-SAMA, aku hanya temanmu. Teman biasa. Tidak lebih. Aku di sini atas permintaanmu dan atas suruhan dari Hokage. Untuk menemanimu." Hinata memberi penekanan pada nada kemarahan di suaranya.

"Kau.. marah padaku?"

Hinata membulatkan matanya saat mendengar suara Gaara yang penuh dengan perasaan yang mana diketahui Hinata sebagai.. terluka?

"Kau.. benci padaku?"

Mata Gaara penuh kesedihan dan tampak sayu saat dia memandangi Hinata. Hinata jadi merasa dirinya sangat bodoh. Bodoh dan brengsek. Tega-teganya dia melukai orang yang selalu merasa kesepian seperti Gaara!

"Apa aku.. sudah tak ada artinya lagi bagimu?"

Hinata ingin sekali membunuh dirinya sendiri saat nada terluka yang makin besar terdengar jelas di kedua telinganya.

"Apa aku-"

"HENTIKAN!" Hinata memotong perkataan sang Kazekage untuk kesekian kalinya, membuat Gaara membulatkan matanya.

"Tolong hentikan." Hinata menunduk dengan hati yang penuh perasaan menyesal. Tangannya mengepal erat. Hinata merasa benci pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia mendengar suara langkah kaki. Kali ini keinginan melarikan diri dari Gaara tidak lagi muncul di hati maupun pikirannya. Hinata diam di tempatnya. Gaara makin mendekat.

Hinata baru merasa sangat terkejut saat dia merasakan sepasang lengan yang kokoh melingkar di sekeliling tubuhnya.

Tanpa dia bertanya pun, dia sudah tahu bahwa sang Kazekage memeluknya. Dan pelukan Gaara terasa sangat.. hangat.

"Hinata-chan.. jangan pergi." Hinata bisa mendengar suara Gaara yang serak. Kali ini Hinata tidak merasa marah saat sang Jinchuuriki Shukaku memanggilnya dengan embel-embel '-chan'. Semua perasaan kemarahannya yang tadi meluap-luap di hatinya kini telah sirna, digantikan oleh perasaan.. senang?

"Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian." untuk kedua kalinya permohonan Gaara mencapai telinga sang Hyuuga Heiress.

Tangan Hinata terangkat dan merangkul Gaara balik, yang mana segera membuat hati sang Kazekage melompat bahagia.

Hinata menghela napas lalu tersenyum kecil. Matanya melembut. Disandarkannya kepalanya di dada Gaara yang bidang. Hinata bisa merasakan jantung Gaara berdetak dengan lebih kencang.

Begitu pula jantungnya sendiri.

"Kau mau, kan.. tinggal di sini untuk menemaniku?" Gaara mengelus rambut Hinata dengan lembut.

Hinata tersenyum makin lebar. Dia mencengkeram lembut kain baju Gaara, agak minggir-minggir sedikit ke bagian pinggang sang Kazekage (secara kalau di punggung terhalang gentong nistanya Gaara, kan?).

Beberapa detik kemudian, jawaban yang meluncur dari bibir sang Hyuuga Heiress segera membuat hati Gaara langsung merasa bahagia tujuh tingkat.

"Aku takkan ke mana-mana. Aku akan menemanimu di sini."

Mereka bertahan dalam posisi itu dalam waktu lama. Tak satu pun dari mereka mau melepaskan yang lain.

Gaara merasa sangat bahagia hubungan mereka bisa baik kembali seperti semula, demikian pula Hinata.

Tapi..

Siapa tahu hubungan antara Hyuuga Hinata, sang Hyuuga Heiress, dengan Sabaku no Gaara, sang Kazekage, yang sudah baik ini bisa menjadi lebih baik lagi?

Atau malah menjadi yang TERBAIK?

Hanya Tuhan dan Author yang tahu. *geplaked*

Sementara kedua insan ini berpelukan dan saling membagi kehangatan pada satu sama lain, sepasang mata kuning dengan garis vertikal mirip ular tengah mengawasi mereka, tersembunyi dalam kegelapan bayangan sebuah patung yang agak jauh dari situ.

Seulas senyum licik terukir di wajah pucat mayat sang pemilik mata sadis itu. Mata ularnya berkilat senang. Dipandanginya Hinata dan Gaara yang tengah berpelukan tersebut.

"Hmm. Sepertinya ada sedikit hiburan. Tampaknya menarik juga. Memisahkan kalian."

Suara licik yang bisa membuat rasa ngeri menjalar di sepanjang tulang belakang meluncur dari bibir tipis sang makhluk misterius itu. Rambutnya yang panjang dan hitam tampak berkibar-kibar di tengah angin malam.

"Hmm. Siapa ya yang akan sakit hati terlebih dahulu? Sang Hyuuga Heiress.. atau sang Jinchuuriki? Menarik untuk diketahui."

Senyum liciknya makin lebar.

"Permainan akan segera dimulai. Tunggulah.. Sabaku no Gaara!"

Dengan kata-kata sadis tersebut keluar dari mulutnya, sosok itu menghilang ditelan kegelapan malam.

Menghilang bersama sebuah rencana busuk yang akan dilakukannya entah kapan.

Rencana untuk menghancurkan hubungan Gaara dengan Hinata.

-TBC-

* * *

Makasih bagi semua Readers yang sudah mereview..

Untuk penutup chapter ini..

Read 'n Review Onegai?

Review will be appreciated *sok inggris*

Arigato gozaimasu sebelumnya


End file.
